malikth_canonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos energy
Chaos energy"Shadow delivers an explosion of chaos energy that may weaken effected targets" - Description of Chaos Blast, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, also known as Emerald forces'''Sonic & Knuckles (Sega Mega Drive) North American instruction manual, p. 15. and '''Chaos Emerald energySonic Team (December 4, 2004) Sonic Battle. GBA. Sega. "Gerald's Robotnik Journal entry 4: Perhaps it still lacks Chaos Emerald energy" is an unstable, yet powerful energy derived from the Chaos Force, the all-encompassing energy of the universe.Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Chaos Emeralds & Power Rings" It is generated by the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald by turning thoughts into power. This energy can be used for super transformation, to perform Chaos Control and various other abilities,Sonic the Hedgehog #182, "Fallen Angel" or as a power source for machines. This power can be controlled by the Master Emerald, if requested or commanded by its guardian. The Chaos Emeralds, including the Master Emerald, have been used before to charge Super States or Eggman's weapons of destruction on many occasions (e.g. Sonic the Hedgehog 3, where Dr. Robotnik steals the Master Emerald to charge the Death Egg). The energy from the Master Emerald is mostly used to keep Angel Island floating in the air. Chaos energy is even able to reshape reality itself.Sonic the Hedgehog #251, "When Worlds Collide Finale: Best of the Best"Sonic the Hedgehog #225, "One Step Forward..." Raw Chaos energy in its purest form appears to have a yellow-green color, as common users such as Knuckles and Shadow often showcase this color when using basic techniques. Despite this, Chaos energy can be in various colors depending on the user and the technique being used.Sonic Universe #12, "Echoes of the Past Part Four" As the Chaos Emeralds are perpetual power sources, they can be used to power various machines or technology. Like batteries, the emeralds have positive and negative polarity. The positive energy is primarily used by Sonic and his friends to transform into their Super States while the negative energy is used by villains for their powers and transformations. Appearances Sonic Adventure In Sonic Adventure, the original guardian of the Master Emerald is revealed to be Chaos, who also protected the Chao that lived in peace at the altar. According to Tikal, the prayer that her grandmother taught her tells about the nature of chaos energy. In the "?" story, Chaos absorbs the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds generated from his heart being full of rage and sadness to become Perfect Chaos. After the Emeralds are recharged by everyone's combined hearts, Sonic uses their positive energy to transform into Super Sonic. Sonic Adventure 2 In Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow the Hedgehog was awakened by the power of a Chaos Emerald and demonstrates harnessing the power of Chaos Emeralds for such powers like Chaos Control, and later stocking the Eclipse Cannon with the Emeralds for another doomsday plot. Shadow shows that chaos energy can be harnessed for means other than a super transformation such as Chaos-based attacks like Chaos Control and Chaos Spear, and in later games for Chaos Blast. The game also introduces Chaos Drives, tools created by Gerald that were based off of the properties of the Chaos Emeralds, which are used to power G.U.N robots. The preliminary stages of Project Shadow involved applying the infinite energy of the Chaos Emeralds to life forms in order to achieve immortality, and the Biolizard's life-support system was powered by Chaos Drives. Sonic Unleashed In Sonic Unleashed, Doctor Eggman managed to trap Super Sonic in his Chaos Energy Cannon that drained him of chaos energy and robbed him of the Chaos Emeralds. The machine then reversed the polarity of the Chaos Emeralds, forcing them to generate a negative chaos energy blast that provoked Dark Gaia to awaken millions of years earlier than intended, while draining the Chaos Emeralds of all their energy. Sonic's intense exposure to the chaos energy drain also attracted Dark Gaia's power, which traveled a long distance from earth to space and through the space station to allow some of Dark Gaia's energy to escape to Sonic, which caused his transformation. Throughout the game, Sonic had to restore the Chaos Emerald's power using the Gaia Temples. At the end of the temple, a stand rises up. If the de-powered Emerald is placed in it, its power is restored, and the Chaos Emerald in turn restores that piece of the world. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, chaos energy is the source for the Blue Cyclone and helps Imperator Ix achieve his Super State. It was also used to power the Kron factory and to forcibly control the entire Voxai race. Sonic Generations In Sonic Generations, the Time Eater appears to dislike the power of the Chaos Emeralds, as it is shown to fly away and avoid them. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe